Country Lovin
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Countries get love from our favorite miko.
1. America

1) Jealousy

Kagome gripped her glass of fruity alcohol almost breaking it. Her boyfriend was talking to Ukraine and it pissed her off to no end. The woman had breast the size of full watermelons.

Kagome soon started to think of Alfred leaving her Miss. Boobs and it made her feel inferior her's were only 38D. 'There not huge but come on he won't leave me just because of my breast size. Would he?' she unknowingly gripped her cup so hard it broke spilling the drink and shattered glass everywhere. There was also a large cut in her hand.

"Oh god Kagome are you okay?" she heard America ask but she didn't answer. "Kagome, Kagome, baby are you okay?" he repeated taking all the shards of glass out of her hand.

He picked her up bridal style and took her to their hotel room. When he got there he quickly bandaged up all her hand and set her on their bed. He then crouched in front of her and asked again. "Kagome are you..." he didn't finish because she pushed him away and rolled over to the otherside of the bed.

He crawled in beside her and held her from behind. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Do you still love me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You were talking to Ukraine alot tonight."

"Kagome that has nothing to do with...Let me rephrase that I was just talking to her as a friend. I have no feelings for her romanticaly you're the only girl I love." he said then she turned to face him.

"Really?"

"Yes really" he said kissing her passionatly.

End. Please Reveiw.


	2. France

2)Dirty Dancers

France watched completely mesmerised as his wife for the past four hundred years dance to clubbing music. Her hips moved on beat her feet looked like she was stepping on air.

France shifed uncomfortably as his erection grew to the point were his pants were too tight.

"France" he heard her call as she walked toward him. She then grabbed both his hands. "Come dance with me."

"Sorry love I'd rather watch you dance alone." he said not noticing she was dragging him to a vacant corner.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered sexily "But I want you to join me."

"Alright." he said and started to dance/grind against each other.

Please Review.


	3. Germany

3)Surprise

"Vhere am I?" Germany asked himself grogily. He tried to rub his head but failed because both his hands were tied above his head. He tried his legs but got the same result. Then he reliazed that he was naked. "Vhat the hell."

"Happy Anniversary baby." he heard his wife say. He turned his to demand what was going on but stopped when her saw her outfit. She was wearing a black tight leather corset, black thong, , and black 3 inch leather boots that stopped mid thigh. Germany felt his manhood stir to life.

"I thought we could switch roles for tonight." she said walking over to the wall to get a riding crop then returned to his side. "I'm going to untie you behave or else." she said cracking the whip.

'This is going to be a long night' he thought

Please Reivew and Send in Requests.


	4. Austria

4)Music

"Hey Hungry can you help me with something?" Kagome asked her friend

"Sure."

"I need a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"It's been two months since Austria and I have made love."

"Oh. I have a plan."

"Tell me." Kagome demanded Hungry whispered a great plan to her.

"Thanks Hungry. I'm sure he'll love but don't come in the room." Kagome said running down the hall to get the things to put the plan into action.

Time Skip

Austria had just finished his paperwork for the day and was going to melt his strees away with his piano. He opened the doors to his piano room and his eyes went wide.

There _**on**_ his piano was his wife naked with her legs sperad.

"Hello Austria tonight we're going to make music but the only instruments are us." when she finished. They did make music for hours on that piano.

Time Skip

Austria had collasped beside his wife on the piano room floor. "That was the most lovely music ever." he said

"Mmmhmm and you better make that music with me more often."

"I'm sorry I've.." Kagome had started to kiss him

"Apologize tomarrow we aren't done making music."

"W...we aren't nope the bed room is next."

Please Review and Send in Requests.


	5. Japan

5) Little Perv

Kiku was crawling through the unbrush of the forest to reach the object of his desire.

'Just a little more' he said pulling himself onto the cliff that out looked a hot spring. 'Now all I do is wait.'

He waited until sunset and then he saw her. Kagome the savior of his country.

He watched as she stripped completely ignorant of the ten year old looking country. 'So pretty.' he thought as he started to blush. 'Why do I have the sudden urge to touch myself?'

End. Please Review,Send in Suggestions, and Thank You Arekushisu Atsuhiko for suggesting Japan. I had a million ideas for him and will probably do another.


	6. Japan 2

6) Wierd Fetish

"Please?"

"No"

"But Kagome it's a one time thing." Japan said holding up a _live _octopus

"No" Kagome said pulling the blanket over her nude form

"Maybe if I get you mood agian." Japan said reaching toward her.

"No, you ruined the mood to the point where it's unrecoverable" Kagome said getting off the bed to get redressed.

"Why don't you like it?" Japan asked putting octopus in it's tank.

"Because I don't have a fetish to be fucked by an octopus!" Kagome yelled.

"But I thought it would be sexy." Japan mumbled

Please Review. Send in Requests.


	7. Germany 2

7) Ignored

"Oohhhh Germany~" Kagome called opening the door to her husband's office.

"Ja?" then he looked up "Mein Gott" he whispered. His wife was wearing a tight black mini skirt, tight white button up shirt, and black 2 inch boots that stopped mid thigh. On her hip she was balancing a tray that held two mugs of beer?

"Thought you needed a break" She said and sauntered mover to his desk and put the tray on his desk. After she did that she went to straddle his thighs.

"Hmm beer and you in my lap my favorite things." Germany said reaching over and grabbed a mug of beer. He then took a few chugs out of the glass and relaxed a little. He leaned back in his chair and brought Kagome mouth near his and kissed her.

The simple kiss turned more passionate. Kagome was trying to dominate but Germany wouldn't allow it and took over. Just as Germany's tongue entered her mouth the door slammed open.

"Germany., Germany, Germany Romano keeps throwing rotten tomatoes at me!" Italy yelled running into the office covered head to toe in tomato

"Shut up and don't run to that potato bastard for help!" Romano yelled getting reaady to throw another tomato when he saw Germany. "What the hell is going on here."

"Romano please leave und take Italy with you." Germany said calmly and started another make out session.

"Ewww you have no decency you potato bastard." Romano yelled but was ignored because Germany was only foucused on Kagome.

"Romano" Italy said

"What."

"I think we should leave."

"Yeah. I can't take anymore of this mush fest." then both Italy brothers left before they saw something they didn't want to.

End.

Review and Send in Suggestions.


	8. Russia

8) Stalker

Russia peaked over the fence at the object of his desire.

He watched as she trained with Germany her short skirt rising ever so much with every kick.

'Her legs are so long and smooth. I want to touch them' he thought as he straighted himself to full height. He then ran over to her stunning Germany and grabbed her bridsal style.

He ran way with his desire

"Russia where are you taking me?"

"To my house of course" he answered

"Why"

"To become one with me" he said thinking of all the things he'd do to her in his house. "Huh bondage"

"What?"

"I'm going to tie you up when I get home?"

Happy Holidays!


	9. England

9)Past Play

England was standing in a full body mirror wearing his old pirate clothes.

'I use to be feared and powerful.' he thought sadly

"Authur I'm back" Kagome said walking into their room "You're wearing your old pirate clothes"

"Aye I am" he said grabbing her by the waist pulling her back to his chest.

"Hmmm I'm so scared. It's the terrifing Pirate Iggy." Kagome said

"Aye that be right and I haven't had a piece of booty in a long time" he said gruffly into her ear.

"There is a chest of treasure over there" She said pointing to the chest at the end of their bed.

"No not that booty your's" he said tossing her on the bed then he crawled on top of her.

With America and France Downstairs

"So where exactly is Kagome?" France asked

"She's in Mr. Britians room" America said

"Oh can you take me to their room?" France saked

"Okay" America said and lead him up the stairs to Kagome's and Authur's room. "That's strange" America said

"Quo?"

"Listen" the colony said then they listen for a bit then they heard this.

"Oh England more!" the hear Kagome yelled

"Oh God you feel good!" England yelled

"What are they doing?" America asked a now pale France.

Review and Send in Requests


	10. Germany 3

10) Deals Around

"Vill all of you SHUT UP." everyone in the conference room stopped what they were doing. "Since everyone can't stop fighting this meeting is over til tommarrow." Germany yelled leaving the room to go to his hotel room.

After a nice hot shower his phone rang he picked it up without looking at the number "Ja?"

"Hello~ Germany." he heard his wife purr on the other line

"Ja Kagome" Germany said boredly

"I'm hurt I thought you would be at least a little excited about me calling" Kagome said in a fake hurt voice

"Sorry today's just been a stressful day. Vhat did you vant exactly?" Germany asked

"You~ of course" he heard in another purr like voice

"Kagome are you horny" Germany whispered into the phone

"Yeah your performance before you left wasn't as mind blowing as it normally is. So what cha wearing?"

"A tovel and Kagome I'm sorry about that I thought my flight was sooner than it was."

"Yeah you where off about 5 hours. Anything under the towel?"

"Uhhhh no"

"Ludwig you know what would be good when you get home?" Kagome asked in a seductive voice

"Vhat might that be?" he asked

"You~"

"Ja"

"On the couch"

"Ja"

"for the next two months alone"

"OH J.. Vhat?"

"You heard me. I'm very upset about being left high and dry in our wait _**my**_ bed."

"Bu.."

"Bye"

Gemany sat there for a bit longer 'Oh great I got excited for nothing'

The End. And thank you everyon who is sending in request. Also I forgot to give credit to angel61991 for the idea of Pirate Iggy.

Until next time and all men who are reading this who have to sleep on the couch have fun.


	11. Canada

11) New Pedophile

"Huh why do I get stuck with the title of babysitter?" Canada asked himself

"Who?" Kurmajiro asked

"Yugoslavia" Canada said

"Yes?" Yugoslavia asked as she walked in "You called"

"Not really but your company would be nice" Canada said to the young country

"Mattie I have a question" she said as she sat on couch with Canada

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?" the 5 year old asked

"Ummmm Yeah I love you" Canada said thinking she meant babysitter relationship wise. He sure wasn't prepared for when the young nation to crawl onto his lap then clumsily straddled his thighs. "Yugoslavia?"

She ignored him and ran her hands all over his chest.

Canada tried to surpress a shiver of pleasure but failed at it "Kagome what are you doing?"

"Huh you called my name you must really love me" she said and kissed Matthew's neck

"S.s.s..s.t.t.t..ooooAahhhh yes!" Canada yelled as Yugoslavia grabbed his curl. "Where did you learn this"

"Papa France"

"What"

"Papa I've watched him do it before he called it sex whatever that is"

'I should probably stop her but I feels so good' Canada thought

"Oh god I'm a pedo" Matthew moaned

"What's a pedo?" Kagome asked

"A special kind of sex you have to keep secret." Canada quickly covered 'I'm gonna die when I'm found out.'

The End.

Reveiw. Send in Requests and Good Day


	12. Italies

12) Unforgettable Lesson

"Oh god" Romano moaned loudly as his curl was tugged hard

"Ohhh" Feliciano moaned as his curl was pulled.

"Kagome" they both moaned

"Oh so that's what your guys curl does. I was always curious"

"Curiousity ohh is a verrry dangerous thing Kagome" Italy said his voice noticeably getting darker. He then started to grind his noticeable problem against her backside

"Huh?" Kagome asked

"Yep it could get ravaged by two horny Italians" Romano said roughly kissing Kagome's mouth and grinding himself into her front.

Happy Valentines Day. Review or send in suggestions.


	13. China

13) Aru

"Hey China I have a question" America said loudly

"What is it. I'm very busy." China said

"Well I've noticed that you only say aru around Kagome but when she's not around you don't say it."

"That's simple Kagome knows that when I say aru that I am very horny and need to be taken care of" He said

"Does that only work for you?" America asked

"Of course aru~"

"You called" Kagome asked walking into the room in her birthday suite.

"Yes I did America is curious about the priciple of aru. Aru~"

Happy Valentines Day. Review and Send in Suggestions.


	14. Canada 2

16) New Pedophile 2

Canada had decided to postpone the passionate love making with a young country.

16 years later

Canada was happily asleep when he felt something crawl up his body.

"Hmm what Kagome?" he asked

"Yes" Yugoslavia

"What are you doing here"

"I'm going to ravage you"

"Wha..." Matthew didn't finish because she shoved her tongue down his throat"

Later...Much Later

"Hmmmm I wonder where Yugoslavia is I'll ask what's his face...Canada that's it." he then walked to his room and heard

"Oh Matthew yes!"he heard a feminine voice scream that followed by the sound of slapping skin and grunting

"Who in the world?" he was going to give Canada some privacy then

"Oh Kagome scream for me" Canada moaned out.

England then slammed the door open almost breaking it "What the.." he was to shocked to finish because there on the bed was Canada on top of Yugoslavia both naked.

"Umm England can you leave." Kagome asked. Then England left the room

'Oh my god she's a female France' England thought

Happy Valentines Day. Review and send in suggestions.


	15. Germany 4

Deals Around 2

*Five Weeks Later*

"Hey Prussia I need your help"

"With what"

"I need to sleep with Germany"

"Oh well I have an idea that will work" Prussia said then whispered in her ear his plan.

"That's a great plan"

"Yeah but there will be payment"

"Okay later."

Later that night

Ludwig collapsed beside Kagome a very happy smile stuck on his face.

"I thought you said two months" Ludwig asked

"I could wait that long."

"Hmmm night love you.

"You too."

Next Day

"Alright Kagome you got your mind blowing night now for my awesome payment"

"Fine"

Later

"I'm so happy" Prussia yelled rolling around in a heap of Kagomes panties.

Fin

Until next time Review


	16. America and Germany

Invitation

Germany was glaring at America. "Are you trying to toy with my emotions"

"Dude I'm not playing" America explained

"So let me get zis straight you vant me to join you and Kagome on your 100th honeymoon to..." he gestured to America for him to finish.

"To help me with Kagome's fantasy of a threesome and since you were her fiancee, you know before I stole her, so you or not"

"Ja, I'll go pack"

There you go I'm back bitches my goal is to have something every month so R&R


	17. China 2

"Um China?" Kagome asked as her lover continued to play with her feet. It was funny an hour ago now it was just creepy. "Can you stop?"

China stopped rubbing his face against her left foot, "Hmm, what's wrong my lotus?"

"Stop worshipping my feet, it's gotten weird and lived with Japan, I can deal with a lot but seriously stop" she said pulling her feet back, "What's your problem?"

He didn't answer he just sat there staring at them, "Touch me with them." he said transfixed. "I've never seen feet naturally this small."

Kagome's eyebrow ticked in anger her feet weren't that small they weren't average. "No." she said kicking Wang Yao in the face, when he went for her feet again, knocking him off the bed.

A/N Inspired by my tiny feet and China's history of foot binding for lotus feet.


	18. England 2

Kagome was a taken back when she flicked the light switch on in her kitchen revealing rice, seaweed, and avocado mush on every surface. "What the hell?" she asked seeing a note on the counter surprisingly clean. She tiptoed over the mess not wanting to ruin her new shoes. She gingerly picked up the note

'Come to the pool'

She watched somewhat amazed as the note broke up into rose petals. "Arthur," she said to herself.

She walked through their vacant Victorian house. She walked to the patio door grimacing as there was a green goop of stuff on the door knob. She tasted it warily, "Wasabi?" She slid open the door she didn't have to walk far before she saw her husband.

"Do you like you see?" England purred not staring at her he was laying on their outdoor patio table. He was lying on his back, body decorated with what she assumed to be his attempt at sushi, really burnt sushi. "Japan gave me an idea last time I visited, feel free to try some."

Kagome stared at him before laughing. "No, thank you honey."


End file.
